Marrionette
Marionettes are the cast-away, unwanted toys of children from the Human World that found their way into the Netherworld; via forbidden dark magic they gained life. Marionettes are capable of disassembling and reassembling their body parts, though they sometimes have trouble putting themselves back together. They often pretend to be ordinary toys and use their disarming appearance to surprise their targets and attack with their body parts and knives. They have a habit of targeting children. Type: Construct (Monster, Demon, Outsider) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Slight of hand (Dex), Escape artist (Dex), Pilot (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical Monster weapon) (Int), Knowledge (All taken seperately) (Int), Stealth (Dex), Climb (Str), Acrobatics(Dex) Skill Ranks per Level: 6+ Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Role: Marionettes tend to be sneaky and quiet, more often slipping into an area and taking care of it's business without alerting anyone than staying to confront someone. Alignment: Marionettes are often wild cards when it comes to loyalties, preferring to follow the strongest creature in an area. As such they tend to be neutral and often have a lot of chaotic tendencies. Evilty: *Evilty*Soulless Offset Once a day, as an instant action, whenever a creature within 5 feet of you is targeted by a mind effecting spell or ability, you can make the saving throw yourself. If you succeed, you negate the spell and gain a number of hit points equal to the spell's level. If you fail however, you take the ill effects of the spell for one round. Race: • +2 dexterity, +2 Charisma -2 Strength, no con mod. • Medium Size construct (Demon, Outsider) (+20 HP) •'Speed:' 30 • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +4 to Stealth and slight of hand. • Automatic Languages: Common and Japanese, depending on where they are sent. •'Bonus Languages:' Any •'Bonus Languages:' Any Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Marionettes are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Marionette’s weapon always appears as a nasty little dagger. This little knife deals 1d4 damage, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher, and lands a critical hit at 19-20. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Marionette can change into a swift short bow. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Marionette’s Charisma Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the bow when the Marionette transforms. Marionette Short Bow Short Bow Damage: 1d6 or Marionette’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: x3 Damage Type: Bludgeoning and Piercing Weight: 2 lbs. Range Increment: 60 ft. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Marionettes gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Marionettes also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Marionette Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Marionette's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Marionette must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a monster may not possess enough Monster techniques that they can aquire with this ability, when there are no other monster techniques the creature can take, it can just take a normal technique. The marionette's relevant modifier is it's dexterity modifier. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Marionettes gain a bonus to Dexterity and Charisma scores. Natural armor (Ex) Marionettes gain bonuses to Natural armor as indicated on the above table. Increased Move Speed Marionettes gain a bonus to their base movement speed as indicated on the table above. Fire Weakness (Ex) Marionettes are made of wood and cloth, they take 50% more damage from fire based sources. Soul Focus (Su) The soul bound to the Marionette lives within a focus integrated into the Marionette or its apparel, typically one of the Marionette’s eyes or a gem embedded into its neck or chest. As long as this soul focus remains intact, it can be used to animate another Marionette for 1,000 hl. Once bound into the soul focus, the soul continues to learn, and so if later it is put into a new Marionette body, the soul retains its personality and memories from its previous body or bodies. A soul focus has hardness 8, 12 hit points, and a break DC of 20. Sneak Attack If a Marionette can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Marionette's attack deals extra damage (called "precision damage") anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Marionette flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two Marionette levels thereafter. Should the Marionette score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a Marionette can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The Marionette must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Marionette cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Limp Body (Su) At 4th level The Marionette's body is floppy and easy to contort. The Marionette gains a bonus equal to his class level on Escape Artist checks, can squeeze through places as if he were one size category smaller, and can make a Reflex save (DC equal to 15 + 1 for every 10 feet fallen) to take half damage from falling. Fake Body (Su) At 10th level, all falling damage is considered nonlethal damage, and the Marionette can squeeze through places as if he were two size categories smaller than his size. Hell's crown (Su) At 20th level, a marionette becomes a true master of it's art. it can once per day, as a standard action, cast greater invisibility on herself. This Invisibility adds a +6 bonus to dexterity and charisma, as well as a +3 bonus to natural armor. While invisible in this way, she cannot be detected by any means, and not even invisibility purge, see invisibility, and true seeing can reveal her. She uses her marionette level as her caster level for this ability. In addition, whenever the marionette deals sneak attack damage, she can sacrifice additional damage dice to apply a penalty to one ability score of the target equal to the number of dice sacrificed for 1 minute. This penalty does not stack with itself and cannot reduce an ability score below 1. This lasts one round per level. Marionette Techniques 1st-Level Marionette Techniques— Color Spray, Dazzling blade, Disguise self, illusion of calm, magic Aura, Negative Reaction, Shadow Weapon, Silent Image, Vanish, Ventriloquism, **Optical Sight (MC) 2nd-Level Marionette Techniques—'Blur, Disguise Other, Ghostly Disguise, Haunting Mists, Hypnotic Pattern, Invisibility, Mad Hallucination, Magic Mouth, Minor Image, Mirror Image, Misdirection, Phantom Trap, Symbol of Mirroring, **Spin bomb '''3rd-Level Marionette Techniques—'Mass Dazzling Blade, Displacement, Illusory Poison, Illusory Script, Invisibility sphere, Loathsome Veil, Major Image, Vision of Hell, **Dancing Knife '4th-Level Marionette Techniques—'Hallucinatory Terrain, Illusory Wall, Greater Invisibility, Phantasmal Killer, Rainbow Pattern, Shadow Conjuration, Shadow Step, Shocking Image, Lesser Simulacrum, Wandering Star Motes, **Magical Knife '5th-Level Marionette Techniques—'Dream, False Vision, Mirage Arcana, Nightmare, Persistent Image, Phantasmal Web, Seeming, Shadow Evocation, Symbol of Striking '6th-Level Marionette Techniques—'Mislead, Permanent Image, programmed Image, Shadow Walk, Unwilling Shield, Veil, **PoisonPoison '7th-Level Marionette Techniques—'Mass Invisibility, Lunar Veil, Phantasmal Revenge, Project Image, Greater Shadow Conjuration, Simulacrum, **Spark Sphere '8th-Level Marionette Techniques—'Scintillating Pattern, Screen, Greater Shadow Evocation, **Puppet Bow (MC) '9th-Level Marionette Techniques—'Shades, Weird, Power Word Kill, Time stop, Energy Drain, **Illusion = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Marionette Reincarnation